


Candy Floss And A Carousel

by 13beautifulghostmonument



Series: 10 Points To Yaz [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument
Summary: Team TARDIS make a festive stop over in Cardiff. Yaz and the Doctor finally admit to their feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [10 Points To Yaz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938339) by [13beautifulghostmonument](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument). 



> Merry Christmas to my amazing Discord friends :)

“So, Cardiff?” Ryan asked.

 The Doctor nodded with a straight face.

 “Why?”

 “The TARDIS needs to refuel so we’re making a pitstop here for a bit. Should take about twenty four hours or so.” Ryan burst out laughing at that. “What’s so funny?” The Doctor questioned, hands on her hips.

 “Shouldn’t the TARDIS refuel on like, your planet or something? Isn’t that where this thing comes from? Surely it makes sense to refuel it there?”

 “Full of questions aren’t you! I kinda stole the TARDIS from my planet, I’m not going to go back and refuel her there. Don’t return to the crime scene is what I always say”

 “You stole it?” Yaz piped in.

 “Um, yeah?” The Doctor said nervously, thinking about the time she ran away.  “It was a long time ago. I don’t think they really care anymore.” Trust Yaz the police officer to ask about that. Yaz raised her eyebrow, smirking. It was as if she was on duty talking to a criminal trying to worm their way out of getting into trouble. The Doctor was good at that. “Thought we could have a look around the markets since it’s December! Ooh, and Winter Wonderland! Never been to Winter Wonderland here before.”

 When they first discovered the Doctor was an alien who could travel in time and space, the last place they thought they’d travel to was Cardiff. They all agreed that the city looked beautiful though. They had walked up to the centre from the Bay to an array of Christmas lights. The city obviously cared about their appearance during this festive period. The Castle was lined with lights with a tree and reindeer placed on the grounds in front. Giant blue stars were hanging above the walkways with a line of German inspired market stalls beneath them.

 As they approached the main and busiest street, Graham and Ryan had decided to go off and do some Christmas shopping whilst they were here for a while. Travelling with the Doctor had meant they had fallen behind on the year and they had a lot of Christmas shopping to do. The Doctor had insisted that time didn’t matter and they could always dedicate a day to shopping whenever and be sure to make it back in time for Christmas but the boys wanted to spend some time together as a sort of family. They had also figured the Doctor and Yaz would probably appreciate some time alone together for a change. Yaz more so than the Doctor. They had never said this as a reason for going off but Yaz appreciated their intentions, despite causing her to feel incredibly panicked about being alone with the Doctor. She was far too in love with the alien and she wasn’t sure how her heart would react to her company by herself. Still, her heart skipped a beat when the Doctor suddenly linked her arm into her own. “So, just us girlies then! Winter wonderland?”

 Yaz smiled and nodded. She was looking forward to this.

 Cardiff’s Winter Wonderland was nothing in comparison to the London equivalent but it was small and cosy which fitted the city well. It had an ice rink, a fun fair and even a ninety metre tower which the Doctor practically begged Yaz to go on with her straight away. They could see the tower lit up all the way from the centre which made Yaz nervous. She was never one to enjoy roller coasters and something which dropped you without a precise warning was not her cup of tea. She did go on it for the Doctor though. She found herself doing a lot of things she wouldn’t normally do for this alien. The fact that she even had this little circle of friends was because of her which didn’t go unnoticed by her family.

 “Yaz! Look! There’s games we could play! I could get another cuddly toy to be Seb’s friend!” The Doctor’s voice went up an octave at her excitement. Her childlike wonder at the simple things in life warmed Yaz’s heart. She really was adorable. The shark they had got from Ikea hadn’t left the Doctor’s side since buying it a week ago. If they didn’t leave the TARDIS, Seb the Shork was by her side. Always. Even if she was working on something. Poor Seb already had to be washed.

 Yaz walked over to the Hook-A-Duck stall and inspected the prizes that were available. All varied in sizes and various animals and mythical creatures. They didn’t look very well made or of high quality either. “Are you sure you want one of these?”

 “Very sure, Yaz. Do you have any cash?” Yaz sighed and got out some coins from her pockets. She handed them to the Doctor, who grinned from ear to ear. “Thanks!”

 The Doctor gave some of the coins to the man behind the stall’s counter and in exchange, she was given a fishing rod.

 She was good at a lot of things but trying to hook a duck was not one of the Doctor’s strengths, much to her frustration. She tried with all her might until the coins Yaz had given her had ran out. “Eugh! Yaz, I’m no good at this! I used to be so good! I think this is all a scam. None of these ducks are actual winners.”

 Maybe this was fate, Yaz thought. Maybe the Doctor wasn’t destined for this plush toy after all. She already had Seb didn’t she? She looked to the alien and saw the heartbreak in her face as she stared at the prizes. It was like travelling with a child in all honesty but Yaz wouldn’t have it any other way. Sighing, Yaz took out a few more coins from her jacket pocket and handed them over to the same man, again exchanging a fishing rod. She just couldn’t help herself giving into the Doctor. She was her weakness.

Before the Doctor even had time to register what Yaz was doing, she’d already hooked a winner duck and was stood there grinning at her easy accomplishment.

“How did you do that?” The Doctor asked, admiring how good her friend was.

“Guess I’m just a natural pro” Yaz smirked. Her parents had taken her and Sonya to a few funfairs when they were younger. Her dad taught her these little things and helped her win a lot of time which in turn meant she also helped Sonya out a lot. Sonya however, had much less patience with these sort of things and usually ran off to see something else after a few minutes.

The man behind the counter handed over the biggest purple plush Unicorn there was and Yaz handed it straight over to the Doctor. “Merry Christmas, Doctor”

The Doctor took the Unicorn from Yaz in absolute love and awe. “Oh, you’re brilliant you are! Have I ever told you how brilliant you are? Thank you!” Yaz giggled, clearly chuffed at getting the compliment from her favourite person.

They walked round the rest of the grounds, the Unicorn in the Doctor’s arms the entire time. They had stopped briefly to have hot chocolates, the proper wintery kind with whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles. They’d giggled together at both getting a whipped cream mustache, much to Yaz’s embarrassment. Of course the Doctor looked adorable with one though. She’d look adorable regardless.

After grabbing a few bags of candy floss, they had started to walk back into the centre. They had decided to get the boys a bag to share as well as everyone appreciates candy floss.

They approached Queen Street’s carousel and the Doctor suddenly stopped, turning to face the beautiful girl in front of her. The temperature had dropped a few degrees since earlier on and she could see Yaz was trying hard not to shiver. Whilst still holding her unicorn, the Doctor took Yaz’s hands into her own, giving her a little bit of warmth. Yaz’s heart skipped a beat as she felt their hands conjoin. “Everything okay, Doctor?”

“Yaz” The Doctor said as a matter of factly. “I just wanted to thank you for today. Well not just for today, for everything really. Although today has been wonderful. You’re lovely company Yaz and I really appreciate you sticking by me. Even if I do think I’m putting you in danger all the time” The Doctor looked kind of guilty and sad at that. She didn’t want to lose Yaz. Even the thought of that broke her.

Yaz squeezed the Time Lord’s hands a bit tighter. “Doctor, you have given me more than I could ever ask for. You’ve shown me the wonders of the universe. It may be dangerous but so is living back at home. There are dangers all the time whenever you are. You can’t feel guilty about showing us such beautiful things. I love being around you!”

Yaz was taken aback at her own words. Did she just admit to being in love with her?

The blonde smiled before breaking out into a grin, wrapping her arms around her. The Unicorn was awkwardly wedged between the two. “I love being around you too. More than anything. But I do worry about you. I can’t help that.” She smiled into Yaz’s hair.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this hug but it would be a less awkward hug though if that Unicorn wasn’t between us. Not to mention the candy floss is probably squished now.”

The Doctor pulled back, putting her arms round the Unicorn again. “Thank you again for Unicornelius”

“Unicornelius? You’ve got a name already?”

She stroked the Unicorn’s head as she spoke. “Yeah. I’ve been thinking about it since I saw the game. I had multiple options. I was kind of having a debate about it in my head really but a lot of them sounded stupid. Can’t have a stupid sounding name for a Unicorn now, can we?”

* * *

 

   
Ryan and Graham walked up to the TARDIS carrying bags of shopping. It looked like they had been shopping for days rather than hours. They both let out a slight groan as they saw the Doctor carrying another cuddly toy.

 “Was Seb not enough?” Graham questioned.

 Yaz spoke to her defence before she even had a chance to speak. “    If the Doctor wants multiple cuddly toys, then she can have multiple cuddly toys.” The Doctor dipped her head into the Unicorn slightly, grinning at Yaz’s comment.

 The boys both stopped asking questions at that as they all started to file into the time machine. They sensed some progress had been made between the girls. They could tell some sort of feelings had been brewing for a while.

 “Just because you’re jealous”

 Graham chuckled at the Doctor. “Not sure what there is to be jealous of, Doc”

 Ryan placed the bags that he was carrying down onto the console floor. “Is the TARDIS ready to go yet?”

 The Doctor looked at the display screens. “Not yet. Will be ready by morning. How about we all get some well deserved sleep?”

 “I could definitely do with a nap or two” Graham stated. Walking around shopping all day had worn him out.

 They all retreated to their respected bedrooms. Yaz, Graham and Ryan were all thrilled this ship had bedrooms. They were needed. The Doctor may not sleep as often as they did but travelling made the rest of them tired quite quickly so they appreciated a place to get some rest.

 

* * *

 

As the Doctor was organising her cuddly toys onto her bed, she heard a gentle knock on her door. Looking up, she was pleased to see it was of course Yaz. Beautiful Yasmin Khan. She was dressed in her pyjamas and had her hair down with a slight natural curl. “Just checking to see how Unicornelius is settling in.”

The Doctor smiled, she loved that Yaz didn’t dismiss her cuddly toy obsession. Yaz found it pretty adorable, she couldn’t deny that. It was cute to see the Doctor happy with something as simple as a plush animal. It made Yaz wish she had her elephant with her. She always cuddled that at night. She made a mental note to bring it next time they stopped off in Sheffield.  “She and Seb are getting along just great.” Yaz looked at the two stationary animals that were sat on top of her Nebula duvet cover. Of course they were getting along. “Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” The Doctor asked timidly.

“Eh, what?” Yaz wasn’t sure she heard her right.

You don’t have to if you don’t want-- Oh no, I didn’t mean like that! I’m sorry. I just meant if you wanted to sleep next to each other tonight. You know, keep eachother company since we both enjoy being around one another “

Could the Doctor get any cuter if she tried?! Yaz nodded. Of course she wants that. She walked over and climbed under the covers, as did the Doctor. They lay facing each other for a brief moment before the Doctor grabbed the shark and pulled him under the covers between them, wrapping her arms around him and placing her hand upon Yaz’s.

“Oh, Seb’s sleeping with us, is he?”

“Of course! Can’t leave him out. He’d get lonely!”

“That’s understandable” Yaz smiled, staring at the Doctor. She looked so content. They both did. Minutes passed and the Time Lord’s breathing started to even out before Yaz could sense she had fallen asleep, still with her hand placed upon her own. Yaz watched the Doctor sleep for a while. She wasn’t sure how long it was but she discovered it to be relaxing. The girl opposite her looked so peaceful and in turn, Yaz also fell asleep, content with her day and how her night had ended. Falling in love with this alien was the best thing that had ever happened to her and right now, she was the happiest girl alive sleeping next to her.


	2. Sleepy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Yaz wake up together and have a heart to hearts.

Waking up, the first thing that caught the Doctor’s attention was the sweet smell of coconut and it took her a few moments in her sleepy state to realise where it was coming from. Yaz’s beautiful hair. The scent of her shampoo lingered from the previous day. 

At some point during the night, they must have edged closer together because she was now nestled up against Yaz’s shoulder with an arm cradled around her own torso. Seb between them still, of course. 

The Doctor was extremely comfortable in Yaz’s arms but now she was awake and she could feel herself getting fidgety being still. The Doctor was never one for being able to relax very often. She just had to try and maneuver herself out from her arms without waking the poor girl up. She didn’t want that at all. Yaz deserved to at least wake up naturally. Ever so slowly, she tried to untangle herself away from the girl, careful not to disru- Oh, never mind. She felt Yaz stir next to her. She should just stay where she was next time. 

“Doctor?” Yaz asked sleepily, her eyes still closed. The Doctor wasn’t sure if she had actually caused her to wake up or if the movement just sparked a reaction in her sleep. Maybe she was dreaming? Dreaming about… her?

The Doctor hesitated. “Yaz. It’s fine, just go back to sleep. Don’t worry about me”

“Where are you going?” The Doctor tried to untangle herself at this point but she got as far as sitting up out of Yaz’s arms before her hand was taken and pulled back. Yaz’s hand felt nice in her own. Natural almost. She had told herself to be careful with who she travels with recently. Told herself not to get too attached because she always ended up caring too much and then losing too much. She wasn’t sure she could cope with more heartbreak. Her previous self was a bit better at that but right now, she found herself caring more than she thought she would. This incarnation did a lot of that. She could feel herself becoming rapidly attached to Yaz’s presence. Almost like a magnet drawing the two of them together. She had felt it on the train too back in Sheffield. The pull towards each other. 

“I’m just going to have a wonder for a bit. You know me, can’t sit still. Too awake. Sure the TARDIS wants me anyway” The TARDIS hummed the equivalent of a ‘No, I don’t’ and the Doctor scrunched her face in annoyance. “Well thanks for that” She whispered. The TARDIS obviously also knew what was going on between the two. 

Yaz had her eyes open now. Her beautiful big brown eyes. “Stay with me a bit longer, please?” A soft tired smile formed across her lips. 

The Doctor sighed. Those brown eyes were irresistible and they melted both her hearts. “Okay”

The Doctor laid back down next to her as Yaz wrapped her arms around the Time Lord again. “It’s not a crime to try and sit still and do nothing for a change, you know?” Yaz giggled. 

“My body can’t sit still” She felt Yaz’s hand on her head then, gently running her fingers through her blonde hair and the Doctor immediately relaxed slightly. That felt nice.  

Yaz smiled at the effect that had on the Doctor. She now knew what she had to do if the Doctor was ever tense or stressed. “See, you’re not fidgeting now. Told you it’s easy”

“It’s taking a lot of restraint not to fidget, Yaz. But what you’re doing feels really nice so I’m going to try and keep still for a bit”

Yaz carried on what she was doing and leant her head against the blonde’s, closing her eyes. There was silence for a few minutes, only faint sounds of the TARDIS could be heard. “Are we going to talk about this?”

“Talk about what?”

“The fact that we’re clearly acting like something more than just mates”

“You mean like… best mates?” The Doctor knew what she was on about really but she was too socially awkward to admit her feelings. She couldn’t deny how she felt for the girl but she could sure hide it a bit longer. 

“No as in…” Yaz took a moment to decide how to word this. “Look, I like you. And I don’t just mean as friends. I like you as in I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to look out for you… and hold you. See the universe with you” 

The Doctor gulped. Here she was, getting too attached once again. But she couldn’t help it. She had a weakness for these humans and she knew it. Especially Yaz. Maybe if she took extra care to ensure Yaz’s safety, she’d be okay. Maybe this could work. It was wishful thinking but she didn’t want any harm to come to her. And she certainly didn’t want to push Yaz away. “I like you too, Yaz. So much. I’m just terrified of harming you.”

“What are you on about? You wouldn’t harm a fly!” 

“I know I may not seem like it but I’m dangerous. I’ve done bad things in the past and trouble follows me wherever I go. People always get hurt”

Yaz sighed, the Doctor was just trying to protect herself. And others. She understood. “I’ve seen how you are. You don’t travel with someone and not realise who they are. There’s so much good in you, Doctor.   
  
You just want to help people where you can so stop beating yourself up”

“Okay, I guess you’re right” The Doctor didn’t want to cause a disagreement between them so she just accepted what Yaz had told her. 

Yaz kissed the Doctor’s forehead and the Time Lord smiled. “So are we telling the boys about us? Or shall we keep it to ourselves a bit longer?” Yaz was sure the boys already knew what was going on anyway. It was just a case of confirming it to them. Ryan and Graham had both sensed the growing feelings between the girls for a while but they let it run its course naturally. 

The Doctor wasn’t used to such questions like these but she knew she wanted Yaz to herself for a bit longer without anyone else having that knowledge. “Let’s keep it to ourselves.”

Yaz smiled. “Well in that case, we’re also staying in bed longer.” Yaz tightened her embrace round the Doctor and closed her eyes, their foreheads touching. “I love you, Doctor”

“I love you too, Yaz”  



	3. That Purple Sofa

Ryan and Graham were sitting on the step next to the console enjoying some family banter, when the Doctor strode in holding Seb the Shork. The blonde looked smitten as she had her chin resting upon the shark, smiling.

“Oh hey, Doc. Didn't think you'd ever get up” Graham commented, observing the Doctor’s unusual behaviour.

The Doctor’s smile dropped slightly, as if she'd been caught. She wasn't expecting the boys to be out here just yet. Obviously her and Yaz had stayed in bed a lot longer than she thought. “Ryan! Graham! Sorry! Didn't mean to disturb whatever you were talking about. Carry on”

“Not disturbing anything. You're just usually the first one to be up and about. That's if you sleep at all. You okay?”

The Doctor panicked and looked flustered. “Me? I’m fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm completely fine”

The boys looked at each other knowingly as the Doctor walked towards the console. They knew letting them have a few hours together yesterday was a good idea. Placing the shark down beside the console, the Time Lord started fiddling with the controls and observing what was on the displays. She was slightly embarrassed and had gone bright red. Not that the boys could see what her face was doing as she was stood so far round the console. They could definitely tell they had caught her off guard though as she was trying her best to avoid eye contact and further conversation on the matter.

Yaz then walked in and the Doctors head snapped up, admiring all the beauty in this wonderful human she could now call her girlfriend. She had now changed from her pyjamas into regular clothes but her hair was damp and very curly from her recent shower. The Doctor really liked seeing Yaz’s hair like that. She wasn't sure why Yaz put so much effort into straightening it as it looked beautiful as it was and it really suited her. Yaz’s eyes caught her own and they were left grinning at each other, completely forgetting about the world around them. Forgetting about Ryan and Graham completely. Not realising at all that the boys were now staring at both of them, smiling at this sweet exchange that now confirmed what they first thought when the Doctor walked in.

Ryan leaned his head forward. “So you two finally admitted it then?”

They both snapped out of their loving daze at the sudden voice. “What?” They both asked.

“You two. You're together now right?”

“Umm” Yaz wasn't sure what to say. She was right. Of course they knew. She was just hoping to keep it to herself for a little longer.

The Doctor stepped out from behind the console. “How did you know?” She had her hands on her hips as she said this.

“It was pretty obvious, Doc” Graham pointed out.

“The chemistry between the both of you is hardly subtle”

“Oh.” Her hands dropped from her hips as she looked back at the console, embarrassed. “I didn't think it was that obvious” Yaz came to her side then and took her hand in her own, helping her with her embarrassment. Holding hands was comforting. The Doctor smiled as a way of letting her know she was thankful for her being there and then she composed herself again. “So the TARDIS is ready to go again when you are. How about another trip to Ikea? We never did get that purple sofa”

“That sounds like a great idea, Doctor” Yaz replied.

“You know we can just hop on the bus to Ikea? Cardiff has one” Graham was confused.

“Why would we spend time and money getting the bus when we can go straight there for free? Thought you’d learn that by now”

* * *

 

“Does it have to be purple?” Yaz asked. They’d been walking around Ikea’s showroom looking at sofas for half an hour but none of them matched what the Doctor was after.

The Doctor was getting increasingly frustrated. “Of course it has to be purple, Yaz.”

“Look, I know that’s what you wanted but it seems like Ikea doesn’t do a purple one so why not go for a different colour?” Yaz suggested, a glimmer of hope in her voice. She hated to see the Doctor let down. “What about a blue one instead? It’d match the TARDIS.”

The Doctor didn’t look convinced by Yaz’s suggestion but she couldn’t help but be thankful for her girlfriend trying to make her feel better. “Somewhere must sell a purple sofa, surely!”

“We can definitely try other places. We’ll find you one, don’t worry. Come on, let’s go find the boys”

Yaz took the Doctor’s arm in her own and dragged her round the rest of the showroom, stopping quite a few times because Yaz got excited by all the different showcases. Every display would spark ideas of what she wanted in her own home when she moved out of her parent’s one day. This in turn transitioned into a lighthearted conversation on what the pair would have if they lived together. They discussed what kind of house they would have, what styles & themes they’d go for and what furniture they’d choose.

The Doctor thought about having a place on Earth at some point in her lifetimes on more than one occasion but she’d never considered it a realistic possibility. The thought of leaving the TARDIS would be a challenge for her as she’s gone through so much having that as her home. Her home and her best friend. Anything different would be tough to get used to. She worried she’d be home sick. Yaz would be there to comfort her of course and she’d get used to it eventually but she wasn’t sure if she could ever be one to settle. Or maybe she could. Maybe she could give it a go one day. For Yaz. Her beautiful Yaz. She could always keep the TARDIS in the garden or something so she could go back to it when she wanted.

They were nearing the children’s department when they could finally spot Ryan and Graham. They looked slightly bored as they were aimlessly wandering around. Graham would occasionally do something stupid to make Ryan laugh and then they’d carry on as before.

The couple picked up the pace a little to catch up with the boys ahead of them. “My boys!” The Doctor exclaimed. “Nice to see you haven’t gotten lost. Wouldn’t want that. Not in Ikea. You’d be wondering for hours.”  
“It feels like we already have” Graham said. He’d just about gotten used to running around after the Doctor all day on her crazy adventures but wandering aimlessly around shops wasn’t his cup of tea. However, he’d be more than willing to sit for hours with a cuppa. “Did you get a sofa?”

The Doctor’s face fell. “No. But we’re going to try all the shops until we find one”

Yaz frowned slightly at that but giggled. “Hey, I never said we were going to try all the shops.” She entwined their hands together and leaned in slightly towards her partner. “Just a few”

The Doctor smiled at how cute Yaz was being. “All of them until we find the purple sofa” She was determined to get her way.

Graham looked at these two in awe, remembering when he had that with Grace. “You two are sweet”

“Hey, this is pretty neat” They turned round to see Ryan by the plush animals. A mountain of various ones behind him. He was holding a tiger.

“I thought you didn’t like plushies” The Doctor accused. “You always mock mine”

“Can a guy not change his mind?” Ryan joked. “I mean plush animals aren’t really my thing however, have you seen how sick this tiger is?!”

Graham shook his head in disbelief. If Ryan got this tiger, that means he’d be travelling with three people who all own a plush animal. He wasn’t sure if he was travelling with adults or children. That being said, he was happy the Doctor and Yaz had something which brought joy to their lives. Maybe Ryan would really appreciate this tiger too. “I’ll buy it for you”

“Oh, it’s okay. I can pay for it, it’s cool” Ryan replied. He wasn’t used to Graham buying him things, especially not kids toys.

“Honestly, I don’t mind. You’re my grandson and if you’d like the tiger, I’ll buy you the tiger”

Ryan smiled. “Aw thank you, Grandad!” He patted him on the back and squeezed his shoulder as a way of expressing his gratitude.

“You’re welcome, son. So where we going next? DFS?” Ryan and Yaz both scoffed at Graham’s suggestion. “What’s wrong with DFS?”

“They’ve always got a sale on but they’re always still expensive” Yaz reasoned.

Ryan agreed. “Yeah, it’s weird that their sale never ends. They make such a big thing about it too. Dunelm?”

“What’s that?” The Doctor asked.

Yaz explained to her what sort of shop Dunelm was and how she was also pretty sure they sold furniture too. Everyone agreed it would be worth a shot so they headed there shortly after paying. The Doctor insisted on getting more of the food from the market before leaving as they had brought a packet of ginger biscuits last time and she had become slightly obsessed over them. Yaz, Graham and Ryan would often see her with multiple biscuits in her hands wandering around the TARDIS. 

* * *

 

The Doctor was in awe walking around Dunelm as there were so many things she wanted to buy, many things she didn’t have a clue what they were but she liked them regardless. Yaz followed her around, smiling at her every move and comment.

When they had reached the sofa department, the Doctor stopped in her tracks suddenly. “That’s it! That’s the one!” She almost bounced up and down in excitement.

Her friends looked where she was looking before they spotted it too. It was a two seater sofa but large enough that all four of them could sit on it if they wanted to. And it was purple. That was what she wanted. Yaz could breathe easy knowing her wish had been fulfilled. The look on her girlfriend’s face in Ikea when they couldn’t find one was heartbreaking. “It’s beautiful” Yaz stated. “Hundred percent sure on that one?”

“Definitely! Without a doubt, that’s the one!” The Doctor sat down on it to prove a point.

“Well if you’re certain that’s the one you want then I’ll buy it for you. It’d be nice to have somewhere to sit in the console room” Yaz laughed.

The Doctor couldn’t contain her joy and jumped up to wrap Yaz in a huge hug. “Ah thank you, Yaz!! You’re so kind to me!” Yaz grinned. She wasn’t sure how the Doctor had planned to pay for it anyway as she never carried money on her. She occasionally found the odd coin lying around the TARDIS that belonged to some distant planet or British money that was no longer in circulation but she never had money on her.

Whilst Yaz paid, the Doctor moved the TARDIS round the corner of the store. They all helped carry the sofa over to it in a bid to make it appear like they were actually putting the sofa into a car or truck. They had to time it right though when there were less people in the car park as they would definitely get weird looks. They all couldn’t help but laugh together about what they were doing. With the perception filter on the TARDIS as well, they dread to think what people thought they were doing. But they found it hilarious and had to stop a few times to contain themselves incase they drop the sofa.

Finally, they had made it inside the TARDIS and the sofa was placed at a reasonable distance away from the console. Yaz and the Doctor immediately sat down and the boys decided to go play some games. Ryan would end up in the games room quite a lot and Graham joined him quite often, taking more of an interest and wanting to bond with his grandson.

“Thank you for everything, Yaz” The Doctor leaned her head on her shoulder and Yaz wrapped her arm around her partner. It warmed Yaz’s heart to hear how much the Doctor appreciated her being around. The truth is, she would do anything for this alien. She couldn’t help herself. It was natural instinct to protect her. Yaz understood that the Doctor didn’t need much protecting as she was so used to doing that by herself. If anyone needed protecting really, it would be Yaz. She felt compelled to be there at any need she could though.

“You’re welcome, Doctor. I’m just glad you’re happy”

Yaz could feel herself getting sleepy so she laid down and pulled the Doctor down with her, who was happy to be cuddled. She enjoyed Yaz’s warm embrace. Yaz quickly fell asleep and the Doctor lifted her head up to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. The Doctor then settled down again with her head resting on Yaz’s chest, listening to the soothing sound of her heartbeat. Slowly but surely, the Doctor too fell into a content and loving sleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Shark and the Elephant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565758) by [13beautifulghostmonument](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13beautifulghostmonument/pseuds/13beautifulghostmonument)




End file.
